


Bad Speller

by minecraftgfs



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/F, Oneshot, Red Velvet, Seulrene, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minecraftgfs/pseuds/minecraftgfs
Summary: Seulgi has always spelled Joohyun's name wrong.





	Bad Speller

I’ve gone to the same coffee shop for three years, and every day for the past three years, the same barista has spelt my name wrong. She’s spelled it j-o-h-y-u-n, j-o-o-y-u-n, j-u-h-y-e-o-n, and even i-r-e-n-e. (Though I’m pretty sure I took the wrong person’s drink that time…) 

The girl, whose name badge said ‘Seulgi’, was so incompetent in spelling, yet she brewed the best damn coffee in Korea. It’s so good that I keep going back for more even though she refuses to spell my name right. 

 

I stare at my misspelled name and glance toward the barista who quickly lowers her eyes. I keep looking at her, disregarding her clear embarrassment. She was wearing a well fitted brown-and-green uniform with her silky black hair up in a bun and loose bangs framing her face. She had straight eyebrows above her large monolidded eyes that looked every way but mine.

I realized I had been staring for more than a few minutes and quickly averted my eyesight. I thought about what I could do to make it less awkward for the both of us and decided to walk up to her.

“Hey.” I glanced down at her name tag and back up like I didn’t already have her name memorized, “Seulgi.”

“Hi, Miss,” she said, biting her lip and still not looking me in the eyes.

“My name’s Joohyun. J-o-o-h-y-u-n.”

“Huh?” Seulgi said, looking up at me briefly.

“You’ve not once spelled my name right.” I leaned on the counter with my chin rested on my palm.

“Oh, sorry—“

“It’s alright.” I nod my head and look away, making us sit in silence for a few uncomfortable seconds.

“So… Do you want something or…?”

“Are you gonna spell my name right?” I joked.

“Sorry, yes.” She grabbed a cup and wrote my name on it. I smirked.

She showed her spelling off and laughed before making the coffee.

“Thank you for spelling my name right!” I shot her some finger guns and smiled.

“Well, it’s not exactly that I don’t know how to spell it…”

“Are you saying—“ 

“That I knew how to spell your name this whole time?” she interrupted, “Yes.”

“Why, though?” I asked, scratching the back of my head.

She smirked and continued brewing.

“What?”

“Well, I just kinda wanted to get your attention. And after three years it worked!”

I smirked, and she handed me a hot cappuccino, my usual.

“Now that you’ve succeeded in grabbing my attention, do you want to grab some coff—oh, wait, you probably don’t want that. You work in a coffee shop.” I laughed.

“No! Let’s get some coffee. My break is in a few minutes, care to join me?”

“That sounds fun.” I moved my hair out of my face and smiled.


End file.
